School For God Killers
by Tiger90991
Summary: Its Rated M for future reasons


School for God Killers

After so many years of fighting I have finally reached the end, Kratos thought. As he slipped slowly in to oblivion, he felt a strange sensation. No, why can I not find peace, Kratos thought as he felt the wound heal and his life being restored. He opened his eyes and looked around, Kratos grunted as he sat up and looked around, and this was definitely not Olympus. As he started to stand he saw a boy walking towards him. Kratos reached for the Blades of Exile on his back the chains attached to his wrists and got into his battle stance.

As Tsukune walked down the road back to his dorm he saw a bright flash of light. When the light disappeared he saw a very big muscular man lying where the bright light was. As he approached cautiously the man started to stir, sit up, look around, spot him and take out some very big blades that attached to his wrist.

Kratos saw the boy stop in his tracks; Kratos warily approached the boy with his blades ready. Suddenly a woman with blue hair attacked him; Kratos easily blocked the attack and countered. As he looked closer he saw that the woman was more of a harpy. Kratos then started his full out attack against the woman, then out of nowhere, ice shot at him like arrows from a bow. He blocked the ice as well without missing a beat in his current fight. The woman, who had purple hair, that had shot the ice emerged from the shadows and attacked in perfect harmony with the first woman.

Then a young girl stepped out and yelled at the first two, "Stop, do you have any idea who you are attacking?" The first woman yelled, "Someone that was about to attack Tsukune that's who!" The young girl said in response, "If you had paid any attention in history you would know that that is the fabled Ghost of Sparta, Kratos, killer of the gods, Kurumru and Mizore, even 'inner' Moka paired with Ghoul Tsukune wouldn't stand a chance against him!" Both yelled, "What!" in unison but in that fraction of a second Kratos was able to send his blades flying towards them Kurumru and Mizore both avoided the initial attack but they did not expect the magma to erupt from the ground. Both fell to the ground in defeat as Kratos slowly walked towards them going in for the kill.

Kratos walked towards them and said, "Surrender and I will make your deaths quick refuse and I will rip you in two with my hands." They thought that he was kidding until they saw the look in his eyes and saw that he was dead serious which scared them.

Then the boy apparently named Tsukune stepped in between them and yelled, "I will not allow you to hurt my friends."

"Fine then you will die with them," as Kratos raised his blades ready to strike them all down something shot out of the shadows and held his blades in place long enough to let the three move away from him. Kratos bellowed in rage, "WHO DARES GETTING IN MY WAY!"

Then another woman steps out of the shadows and says, "That would be me, for it is my job to prevent harm from coming to young adults that you just fought so if you want to fight someone, fight me."

Before she finished Kratos was a foot away from her and said, "Very well, I will kill you instead." He swung his blades at her and as she stepped back and Kratos sent them flying towards her. Out of nowhere another girl appeared and stopped his blade with only inches to spare. The girl that just appeared had silver green hair and blood red eyes. "Ah well apparently there is an abundance of insolent fools here," Kratos noticed that there was a chain that should have had something attached.

Moka ran to Tsukune and asked, "What's happening and why are Kurumu and Mizore on the ground burnt?"

He replied, "That man with the ash white skin, I don't think he is human or a monster."

"Tsukune, can you remove my Rosario so I can help?"

"Sure Moka, I think Ruby will need it."

As Ruby was pushed back she thought as she jumped out of the way of another blade, 'Well I am doing my job but I think I might just regret taking this position.' When Moka appeared she thought that she was crazy but she noticed that the Rosario was gone.

The 'Inner' Moka thought as she struggled with the man's blades, 'This guy is strong; maybe I can talk him from out of attacking us.' Moka yelled, "Please stop, can't we talk about this?"

The new combatant yelled to Kratos if they could talk this about this, he replied, "Why, how do I know you won't attack me?"

"Because you have my word."

"Maybe."

"Please, listen to me I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Fine but you better explain yourselves and what this place is." As Kratos listened to this he couldn't believe his ears. How did he get here, why can't he find peace, and what they said they are.

Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka stared at the giant man named Kratos with utter disbelief, his story was so unreal that it was hard to believe. Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka led Kratos to Yokai Academy he was getting unwelcome stares. At the Academy it was not uncommon to see odd sights but this was probably the oddest sight ever, an ash white man following five students and a counselor.


End file.
